WheelBarrow Surfing
by narnia and beareject fan 1
Summary: What happens when a bored Edmund and a wheelbarrow join together? You get a totally random story! ONE-SHOT! Please leave me some love and hope you enjoy! Pure fluff and humor!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, C.S Lewis does.**

**Alright random one shot. Please review thanks! Oh and enjoy**

* * *

The Wheelbarrow Surfing

_**Edmund POV**_

_Boring, boring and boring! Could this stupid castle get any more boring?_ I was sitting lazily on my throne listening to my brothers constant yabbering about the new dam getting built up near Caldron Pool_. I don't even see what's so important! It's a stinking dam!_ I sighed for the hundredth time that morning as a new member of the court decided to interrupt my brothers 1 hour speech on why they don't need a dam right next to another dam. _Seriously who cares_!

"Peter, can I go? Please!" I begged. He turned to look at me with a look of irritation on his ugly face.

"Go! You're no help anyway," he said annoyed. _Yes!_ I literally jumped off my throne and ran outside the Great Hall. _Thank Aslan I don't need to listen to any more boring lectures_.

A few hours had passed as I aimlessly wandered around the castle looking for something to do. I turned a corner a bit too quickly and tripped over a wooden wheelbarrow. Suddenly I got hit with the best idea ever. I stood up and grabbed onto the leather handle bars as I pushed it slowly forwards. It worked fine.

"Hey Lucy!" I called up stairs to where I knew she was. She was most likely playing dress-ups with the unsuspecting guards in her bedroom. I heard little footsteps run down the staircase, until the tiny little figure of Lucy came screaming around the corner.

"What do you-" She paused as soon as she noticed I was holding a wheelbarrow. "Oh no! This cannot be good!" She exclaimed in her high soprano voice before I let go of the wheel barrow and grabbed her hand.

"Come with me to get two extra wheels put on," I said as I picked her up and put her into the brown wheelbarrow. I picked up the handle bars and directed it too the blacksmiths.

**4 hours later**

"This is going to be so much fun!" I exclaimed as I waited for Lucy to prepare the ramp. I took another look at the wheelbarrow and nodded my head. It seriously looked so cool. They had painted it black and had put bright red and orange flames along the side. The two back things to make it stand up had been replaced with metal wheels. I loved it!

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lucy asked as she stood next to me. I shot her a glance and got into the wicked ride.

"Yes, I'm sure now push me down the staircase before I call Peter and tell him that this was all your idea." She grimaced and counted down from three.

"Okay, 3, 2, 1?" She said before pushing me down. I screamed as I flew down the spiral staircase. The stairs were perfect for wheelbarrow surfing. I flew down smoothly at top speed before hitting the bottom and flying over a ramp and straight into the town.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" I screamed as creatures ran to get to the sides of the town. I hit the steep incline and instantly flew down the grassy hill. I hit the ramp that was at the bottom of the hill and flew right into an unsuspecting duck pond.

SPLASH

I hit the water hard and instantly surfaced. My face felt flushed and I knew that I was wearing a huge smile. I looked around at all the worried by-standers and swam to the side of the pond, but not without my wheelbarrow, and jumped out. I looked at all the faces of all the little boys and nodded coolly. "That's right; I'm the coolest king in the world!" I shouted. All the boys were instantly at my side and complementing me on how awesome and totally sick that looked. I laughed and grabbed my trusty wheelbarrow, Fred, and dragged him back to the castle. "I'm doing that again Lu only this time, it's going through a window and into the Great Hall!" I told her as I pulled it up the stairs and placed Fred at the edge.

"Okay, but if you break your neck, I won't have any sympathy," she told me. I rolled my eyes. _Who needs Lucy's sympathy?_ I took Fred to the staircase that was right in front of a window that led into the Great Hall and sat comfortably inside.

"Don't count me down Lucy, just Push!" I said as she came up behind me.

"Okay then." She pushed me down quickly and I flew right down and through the glass window. I could hear all the glass splatter as I screamed and flew straight into the Great Hall.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I flew out of the wheelbarrow and unexpectedly landed on Peter. We both screamed so loudly and then I started laughing. Peter's scream sounded an awful lot like a girls scream. All too soon the entire room was up in absolute laughter. "Oh Peter, your scream!" I laughed out. He threw me off him so that I landed with a loud thump on the white tile floor. It didn't stop me though I just continued laughing my arse off. Then all of a sudden my head started to ache and I stopped. "Ouch!" I said as I saw blood trickle down my forehead. I sat still for a moment before screaming out "BOOYAH! WHEELBARROW SURFING AND BLOOD ALL IN ONE DAY. THAT'S SO COOL!" I screamed out as I got picked up by an ambulance and got taken to Cair hospital. _BEST DAY EVER!_

**Please tell me whether it was funny or not! Review :)**


End file.
